Shattered Trust
by MyChapter
Summary: Claire finds out Shane has cheated on her, unable to face him she attempts to move on. Will Claire ever forgive Shane or is any chance of a relationship over especially when a mysterious man appears in Claire's life, but is he who she thinks he is? (I do not own any of these characters except of Charlie and the Luna Venatores, all rights to the amazing Rachel Caine)
1. Chapter 1

_Claire's P.O.V_

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing her dark hazel irises, which began to focus on the room around her. She lifted her head and rolled over, expecting to be greeted by Shane's warm, loving embrace, the thought of him increasing the speed of her heartbeat and causing her stomach to flutter, but she was surprised to find herself alone. Dark memories slipped into her thoughts as she remembered the previous night, her screaming, his shouting, her cries that echoed through the house, the booming of doors slamming behind her and her screaming the words "we're over!".

A single tear fell from her cheek as she reminisced over what had happened, longing to be back in his embrace but still hating him for what her did. She climbed out beneath the layers of thick blankets and shivered as her feet touched the floor, the cold wood panelling sending an instant chill to her body, searching around the room she located the pair of black slippers with the words "bite me" printed on the front in red lettering which she had received from Eve a few months ago. She slipped her small, pale feet into the shoes and tugged at the door, exposing her eyes to the beaming sun which radiated brightly through the window opposite her.

After adjusting her eyes, she glanced down the hall to Shane's room, the door was open, he hadn't been home since he left last night, her heart hammered in her chest as she worried over him, her mind drifting to disturbing images of him curled up on the floor, drained of his life. she fought back these memories, she shouldn't care, he certainly didn't care about her when his hands were all over another woman, he didn't think about her then, did he? She broke her glance and tiptoed into the bathroom.

She glanced at the mirror and combed through her shoulder length hair with her fingers before splashing her cheeks with water. She sighed at the reflection that presented her, her bloodshot eyes surround by dark circles still damp from her tears. After applying some light makeup and brushing her teeth, she unlocked the door and headed back to her room where she slipped on a pair of faded old jeans before pulling a plain t-shirt and her favorite jumper, then grabbing her brown ankle boots and carefully tying the laces. She crept out onto the landing and glanced down the stairs, silently begging that he wouldn't be down there, she couldn't face him, not yet anyway.

As soon as she left the house she was greeted by the strong morning breeze, blowing her hair behind her, leaving it to frantically struggle against the wind. The sun was bright this morning but the air was bitterly cold and left Claire wishing that she had bought her coat to keep herself warm but she continued on her journey. The walk to TPU didn't take long and the mornings unlike the nights were busy, people mowing their lawns, walking their dogs and all together pretending that this town was not infested with blood sucking creatures, it was almost normal. She strode freely down the road - lost in thoughts of Alchemy which she used to distract herself from Shane - until her phone began to ring, she searched for it, frantically rummaging through her backpack until she felt her hand brush past the buttons, she grabbed it and answered it before pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?"


	2. Chapter 2

Shane's P.O.V

Ruined. It's all my fault, I was stupid and now she's gone. I didn't love this girl, I didn't even know her, I was drunk and upset, I couldn't control myself, it just happened. I was angry, I asked Claire to stay with me that day but of course she couldn't, she had to work with that crazy leech, she's always with him and Claire knows I don't like him, it wasn't even as if it was her work day she just felt sorry for him, thought he was lonely, she never understood that I was lonely too. So I went out to the pub while she was at work and all I know is that when I came back home I was drunk out of my mind and this blonde chick was all over me, pulling my clothes off as we walked upstairs and into my room, to my bed. I figured that Claire heard us as seconds later she came storming into my room, she looked so helpless, she looked destroyed. The rest of the night was a blur, I was still drunk and I can't remember much, except for the crying, it was endless, she didn't stop, I couldn't deal with what I had done, so I left, in hope of finding some vampire who would come along and punish me for what I did, I would have deserved what ever happened to me that night but as I roamed the streets endlessly I realized that the sun was almost up and no vampire had bothered to bite me (stupid blood suckers) and punish me for what I did to my poor Claire.

My heart ached for her, I missed her sweet scent, her beautiful eyes, her endless kindness and her love that she once had for me, I desperately hoped that she would forgive me, I don't know what I would do without her, she changes me, makes me the person I want to be, prevents me from becoming a monster, like my dad, but I was worse than him, I broke her heart and with it mine. I had to speak to her, before thinking I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed her number, it felt like an eternity before she picked up.

"Hello?" Her voice makes my heart race, a smile overcomes me as I listen to the words fall from her mouth, the one which I so longed to kiss.

"Claire, it's me, Shane, we need to talk, you need to know that I love you and I didn't mean -" I rambled on, my voice rough, shaky, nerves overcoming me.

"I don't want to talk, I just want you to leave me alone" She interrupted me, I could hear her sobs, though I could tell she was desperately trying to hold them in, to be brave, like always, my brave hero. Guilt struck me harder than any punch I had ever experienced, how I wished to hug her, to comfort her.

"Please Claire, just let me explain, I was drunk, it was an accident, please Claire, I love you" I stuttered.

"Bye Shane" The line went dead and I was left with the beeping of the phone followed by a sharp click and then silence. I placed my head in my hands, why have I been so stupid?


	3. Chapter 3

Claire's P.O.V

I placed my back against the stone wall towering behind me, sliding down into a crouched position, resting my head in my crossed arms, sobbing. Thoughts rushed through my mind in a blur of confusion, scenarios replaying in my head. What if I hadn't gone to work that day? What if I hadn't walked into his room? Did I over react? My thoughts were interrupted when someone cleared their throat. I jumped, startled by the sudden approach, climbing to my knees and raising my head. I was greeted by two shining blue eyes and a wave of blonde hair. He was beautiful. He was about a head taller than me with a muscular body. His face curving perfectly, accentuating his luscious rounded lips. I pushed these thoughts from my mind, feeling unfaithful to Shane I surrendered my thoughts. Wait, why am I doing this, Shane obviously wouldn't do the same thing for me, he threw himself over girls, I've seen it with my own two eyes. I smiled up at the man, he looked about my age, maybe a year or two older. He peered down at me.

"Hello, are you alright?" His voice was angelic, perfect, he had a distinctive British accent.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks, just umm tired" I muttered, hardly able to keep my heart rate down, he made me nervous, something once Shane did. No, I need to stop that, stop thinking about him, forget about him, he obviously doesn't care for me.

"Are you sure? Come with me, lets get a coffee" He grasped my hand and pulled my to my feet and using his index finger he wiped away my tears. I know it's dangerous to even talk to stranger here in Morganville but there was something about him that I could trust, I nodded as I still had an hour and a half to kill before classes and I couldn't face going home, so we walked towards Common Grounds. We chatted on the way, he's a year older than me, British, only moved here a year ago but is well adjusted to the dangers of the town, his name is Charlie Johnston.

He opened the glass door to Oliver's holdig it open and gesturing for me to enter.

"Ladies first" He exclaimed, what a gentlemen! I stepped inside and was greeted by the soft, sweet smell of coffee, as it travelled onto my taste buds my mouth began to water. I sat down at the closest free table and was relieved to see that Oliver wasn't in, I couldn't deal with him today, he would comment on the recent break up, probably making it into some joke knowing him. Charlie went and bought me a mocha, he placed it in my cold hands, the sudden change of temperate sent a shiver to my spine and I let out a slow breath. We chatted for what felt like minutes but turned out to be two hours, I glanced down at my watch and gasped, I can't believe I had lost track of time so easily. Charlie sensed my change in expression, panic over taking my emotions, I've already missed half an hour of class! I grab my bag.

"I'm really sorry, but I've just realized the time, I have classes and I'm late, but it's been fun, really fun" I stammered, the words racing out my mouth.

"Yeah, I've had a great time, Claire, can I have your number, I would like to do this again some time" He questioned, his sparkling eyes meeting mine.

"Oh yeah, sure" I scrawled my number down on the napkin lying on the table, and practically throwing it at Charlie as I headed out the crowded restaurant.

"Bye" I shouted at Charlie, he waved back, clearly amused by my dramatic exit. I swung the glass door open and stepped out into the fresh air, the cold hitting me, forcing me to wrap my arms around myself and clench my body. I started walking down the road when I felt a hand clamp onto my arm, the solid grip turning me around.


	4. Authors Notes

Yeah, sorry only authors notes here...

Thanks guys for reading, I hope your enjoying the story so far, if you have any ideas you want included in the story just review this and let me know, can you guys please review as loads of you are reading but I haven't got many reviews, its good to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong so please review, for me, or Myrnin will eat you, aha only joking:)


	5. Chapter 4

Shane's P.O.V

I saw Claire walk out of Common Grounds, rushing towards her I grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away from me, I need to talk to her, to let her know that I love her. I turn her around and force our lips together but she pushes me away, her face disgusted at me.

"Claire, please, come home, we can talk about this, work through it, please" I whimper.

She looks up at me, her hazel eyes filled with pain, they remind me of glass beads, reflecting the landscape which surrounds her. One leaks a tear, it rolls slowly down her pale skin before dropping to the ground.

"No Shane, please just give me some space" She pushes me away from her and turns and sprints, I watch her as she runs into the distance, until she becomes a small speck on my horizon.

Claire's P.O.V

After classes I decided to head to Myrnin's lab, I couldn't go home, even if he wasn't there it would be awful, I can just imagine the sympathetic looks Eve and Michael would give me, I don't want to sound mean or ungrateful but I just need to be away from them, all of them, to clear my head. I decided that I wouldn't take the portal to Myrnin's so I took a brisk walk out in the fresh air in hope of clearing my mind, I tried to concentrate on anything that didn't involve the S word; Alchemy, books, classes, the lab, but nothing was working every image that would pop in my head would be him with that girl sprawled over his lap, nothing was working. I walked down the narrowing alley way which lead to the 'trapdoor spider' and pushed open the metal door, it made a creaking sound and slowly eased open. However, I didn't see Myrnin in fact it looked as if he hadn't been home all day, there were no incomplete experiments lying around the place, normally accompanied by a dead animal or two, there were no books thrown across the room, or random notes scrawled across the large whiteboard which I had recently purchased for him. I looked around and came across a note stuck to the edge of Bob's tank, it read '_Dearest Claire, I apologize for being absent to work today, I have various matters of the high most importance to which I must attend. Could you please feed Bob for me? Myrnin P.S to clarify, you will not be required in the lab today"_ Trust Myrnin to not be here the one day I actually want to work, I wander over to Bob's tank, the sight of the furry creature makes my body shiver and I grab his 'prey' holding it at arms length, carelessly dropping it into the cage and watch it horror as the creature devours it, I head towards the portal, cautiously pausing as I step through into the class house.

I'm relieved to find that no one is in the living room and I notice the distinctive giggles of Eve coming from Michaels room, I tiptoe into the kitchen and open to the freezer to come across a bowl of left over chili, which means Shane's been home. I carefully peal back the cling film sealing and help myself to a small portion of the left overs, I grab a chilled coke from the fridge begin to walk out the kitchen, when I hear someone fumbling with keys from outside, I heard the lock of the door click and the grabbing and releasing of the handle as the door slammed shut.

I froze in the middle of the hall, it was him, Shane. Emotions overcome me and I feel a cold, damp tear slide down my face.

'Claire" He says, staring deeply into my eyes. I turn around and sprint up the stairs, slamming the door behind me as I look deeper into my room I am terrified by what I see. I scream.


	6. Chapter 5

Claire's P.O.V

Suddenly a cold hand reaches out and covers my mouth, muffling my scream, I kick behind me as I am pulled onto my bed, where I am met with the cold, emotionless eyes of Oliver.

"Stop screaming, I am here for your safety, Amelie sent me. I am not going to hurt you" He released his grasp and stands up, towering above me, straightening his shirt. I hear a knock at my door and I turn to get it but Oliver grasps my arm in a tight grip, preventing me from going to the door.

"Umm, Claire, are you ok, I thought I heard a noise, can I come in?" It's Shane, I can hear his nerves in the thick husky tone of his voice.

"I'm fine Shane, please can you leave me alone, I'm uhh studying" I mutter, trying to get rid of him, not just due to Oliver's presence, I still can't face him.

"Please Claire, we need to talk, please I love you" He whimpers, desperate filtering through his voice.

"No Shane, not now" I can hear him pacing the corridor and a whimper slips my mouth as I long to run out to him, to embrace him but another part of me stops me, like a brick wall, this side of me is angry. I hear his pacing stop and his heavy steps descending the staircase.

Oliver glances down at me, a smirk covering his pale face.

"Trouble in paradise Claire?" He jokes, I stare at him, trying my best to not break down into tears. Instead I stand up, pushing my shoulders back and my chin up, not wanting to look frightened or upset. I widen my eyes as he places a picture of a boy in front of me, I recognize the boy, but the photo is old, crumpled, ripped and then I realize that it's Charlie, a smile escapes my lips at the thought of the beautiful guy I had encountered earlier that day but then I come back to reality and thousands of questions drift into my mind. Why does Oliver has a picture of Charlie? Is it him, the photo seems so old, black and white, and his style is different, so old fashioned? I shortly snap out of my trance when Oliver begins to speak.

"I take it you recognize this boy Claire" Stupid vampires, stupid vampire senses.

"What do you care? Why do you have a picture of Charlie" I question.

"Oh that is what he calls himself these days, well you see Charles is wanted in this town and -" He's interrupted by the distant vibrations of my mobile and the screen lights up, I pick up the phone and hold it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Claire, it's Charlie" I sigh, this night can't get any worse can it.

Guys, sorry this chapter is really short:/ promise to have a longer chapter next time xx


	7. Chapter 6

Claire's P.O.V

"Umm, hey Charlie, are you ok?" I replied, cautiously lowering my voice when I said his name, walking to the other end of the room, I know Oliver's a vampire but it was worth a try I suppose, however the minute I said this Oliver's left eyebrow shot up and a smirk spread over his aged face. I gave him the look at shoed him with my hand, he simply stayed where he was, as if his feet were glued to the floor, I let out a low growl and my expression tightened.

"Yeah, I'm fine Claire, I was just wondering if you were busy tomorrow, I was thinking we could rent a movie and just hang out?" I wondered what to say, with Oliver standing there I couldn't think straight.

"Uh, I'm sorry I'm not sure at the moment, can I text you when I find out my schedule" I mutter.

"Yeah, sure Claire, see you" I click my phone shut and place it in my pocket, I stare at Oliver, glaring up at him.

"What do you want Oliver, I've got work to do so can you just hurry up or leave, either way I want you gone in ten minutes" Surprised at my snappy tone, I automatically step back when Oliver takes a step towards me. He grabs my arm and pulls me closer to him, so I have to tilt my head upwards to see him.

"You ought to watch your tone with me young Claire, although you may be Amelie's little pet, I however hold more power in Morganville than you and I'm sure dear Amelie would eventually forgive me if I were to accidentally kill you my dear." His eyes flashed red and I watched him in horror as his fangs sank down from his gums, I walked backwards until I hit the hard wall behind me and I felt my heart pounding in my chest, he stepped back and chuckled, clearly amused by my fear.

"Now, Claire, we still have the matter of Charles to discuss" He sneered.

"What about him?" I question.

"Well you see, Charles is not who you think he is, well in fact, he is not what you think he is, Charles has been alive for many centuries just as I have, I first met him when I was a young man, he visited the hometown at which I occupied before I became a vampire. Charles was traveling with his family, he was headed for the glorious city of London, which was once his hometown but he had been away to learn about his heritage, to learn about the Luna Venatores, that is Latin for Moon Hunters, he was one of them, he had to learn of his powers."

"You mean, Sam's as old as you?" I question, taken aback by the knowledge I have just received, he seemed so...normal!

"Claire, do not interrupt, all your questions will be answered in due time, now I shall continue, The Luna Venatores are a race of Vampire Hunters, they have vampire like abilities, they are fast, agile, strong and each one marked with the same tattoo, of a full moon. They are a small species, unheard of to many but they disguised themselves with the myths of werwolves which was told as a distraction, to limit the worlds knowledge on the Luna Venatores, hence the full moon. Charlie has only killed a vampire once, at the beginning of his allegiance to the Luna Venatores, he did not agree with their practices and methods and his kill was accidental, you see during a full moon their abilities are strengthen along with their hatred for our race, he was unable to control himself. However unlike many of the Luna Venatores he found ways to control himself, he hid himself in the Alps for many years in fear of what he might do, he was not spotted again until now, one hundred years later, here in Morganville. You are the only person he has truly made contact with"


	8. Chapter 7

Michaels P.O.V

Me and Eve had been messing about in my room for about two hours now, I had seriously lost track of time. Eve could easily distract me from anything and I wasn't surprised to find that even my vampire senses hadn't picked up that both Claire and Shane had come home, when I stopped kissing Eve I noticed both their heart beats, pumping blood through their veins. I also noticed a quiet hushed voice, speaking fast and continuously, for a minute I believed it was Shane talking to Claire but it was too dark, sinister, there was something about it I didn't like. I knocked on the en suite door where Eve was and I told her I would be back in a minute and for I her to stay here. I used my vampire speed to run to Claire's room where I entered, I could feel my fangs sink down from my gums when I saw Oliver.

"You are the only person he has truly made contact with" Oliver's head snapped to the side as I entered after finishing his sentence, he rushed towards me.

"Well, is it not the young vampire, I'm sure Claire does not appreciate the interruption, are you familiar with the term of knocking?."

"Oliver, why are you in my house?" I asked, stepping forward towards him, so only a few inches were left between us.

"Maybe you should ask Claire, I was simply warning her that her new boyfriend may not be all who she believes him to be" Claire's expression looked horrified when he mentioned 'boyfriend', could this be true? Has she already moved on? I couldn't help but feel sorry for Shane, even though he did cheat on her.

"He's not me-" Claire was interrupted by Oliver's exit, he jumped through the window and after a perfect landing ran into the distance.

"Michael, Charlie isn't my boyfriend, we just met and talked and he seemed normal, nothing happened I-"She muttered but her mumbling slowly got quieter and eventually she stopped, a single tear fell from her cheek. I pull her into a hug.

"Shh, Claire's it's fine, I understand completely, even if he was your boyfriend that's fine, Shane hurt you, it's your choice if you forgive him, no one else's." I stroke her hair up and down until she pulls away, she smiles up at me.

"You hungry? I think there are some left over tacos if you want to join me?" I ask, she nods her head making her brown hair fall into her eyes and she pushes it away.

We walk out Claire's room and are met by Eve, I take Eve to the side and quietly explain what's happened and that Claire's really fragile at the moment and then we head downstairs and grab some tacos and coke and head to the living room.

Claire's P.O.V 

I greedily stuff my tacos into my mouth, not realizing how hungry I am. I gulp down my whole can of coke in one go. Michael and Eve snuggle up on the bigger sofa, while I occupy half of the smaller sofa. I tuck my feet under my body and place my head on the arm of the sofa, I start to nod off when I hear footsteps and feel the sofa move when someone sits beside me, if lift my head and rub my eyes and when my eyes begin to focus I realize it's Shane, I gasp as I realize he's staring at me, he smiles and I feel butterflies playing in my stomach, my heart melts as his lips curve, but then I remember what he's done. I quickly jump to my feet.

"Michael, Eve I'm going to go to bed now, uh early morning tomorrow and I've just realized the time, uh night."

"Claire wait-" It's Shane buy I grab my plate from the floor and heard towards the door and into the kitchen.

I start viciously scrubbing the plate when I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist and their lips on my cheek, I instantly turn around to see Shane and I try to struggle out of his arms, but his grip is like a vice.

"Let go of me Shane" I stare at him, trying my best to look angry.

"I will when you talk to me Claire, please, I miss you" He leans forward to kiss me but I pull back, I watch as his eyes fill with hurt and sadness.

"Fine Shane, I'm talking to you see, as for you 'missing me' maybe you should have thought about that before you cheated on me, let go" I push on his arm when he's not expecting it and I escape from his grip, I leg it up the stairs as fast as I could and I increase my speed as I hear his heavy footsteps sprinting after me, I get to my door and begin to slam it shut when I hear him pushing it open, we compete with each other for a while, both pushing on either side when I lose my grip, stumble back and hit my head on the cupboard behind me, my vision becomes blurred my head spinning and the last thing I remember is Shane leaning over me calling my name, before the darkness took over.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys, hope you like this chapter, can you please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas please share them! xx

Claire's P.O.V

I woke up in a panic, I thrust the white sheets which covered me and frantically searched the room for any clues to where I might be. I pulled the wires of my arms and the machine to the left of me let out a loud, irritating beeping sound. My head was pounding and I put my hand to it and felt a huge bump, that can't be good. I try to remember what happened but I can't think. That's when he came in, he walked over to me and I backed away.

"Claire, it's me, Shane, just calm down. Your in hospital, you fell and hit your head and we took you here, they said you have a mild concussion and you may be a bit confused for the next few hours and that you should get some rest." He explains, with every word taking a few more steps towards me, his arms extended, I just carried on walking away until I hit the wall behind me. I tried to push him away from me but he scoops me into his arms, I frantically kick as the stranger places me on the bed.

"Who are you? Get away from me!" I scream, I see the shocked expression on his face and as he sits on the side of the bed I move to the far corner, so I am as far away from him as possible.

"Claire, please tell me you remember me, Claire? It's Shane" I stare at him, searching through my mind to try and remember this man but I only find anger which comes with his face as if my body was telling me to hate him, to not trust him. I flinch as he reaches towards me, he pulls the covers over me and tells me to sleep, suddenly I become frightened, how can I trust him? I try to get up again and he gently places his hands around my wrists, I panic. I kick me legs and wave my arms around, trying to break free of his grip. He sighs.

"Can I some help in here please?" He calls into the hallway, I shake my head as a doctor appears with a needle and presses it into my arm, I start to cry as the darkness takes over, the last thing I see is the stranger giving me sympathetic looks.

Shane's P.O.V

Its been a few hours since they drugged Claire, I've been sitting here in the arm chair ever since. The doctor told me she would be out for a few hours and that if she wakes I should come and get a doctor. Why can't she remember me? I have this feeling in my stomach, guilt, if I didn't try and push her door open, she wouldn't have fallen, she wouldn't have hit her head, she wouldn't be here. It's my fault, tears flood from my eyes and I wipe them away, I don't want Michael or Eve to see me like this. My thoughts are interrupted when I see Claire move around in the small hospital bed, her left arm dangling off the side, she lets out a groan. I sigh and go and get the doctor.

Claire's P.O.V

I awake and push my arm out, I open my eyes and notice the stranger is in my room, I close them quickly as he looks towards me, pretending to be asleep, I hear footsteps leaving the room and the door closing. I jump up out the bed and sprint towards the door, I pull it open to find the stranger standing their with a doctor about to enter the room. I try to shuffle past them but the stranger takes my hand.

"Come on Claire, lets go back to bed" I shake me head and pull my hand away.

"Please Claire, come on, the doctor needs to check your ok" I shake my head again and try to push past them.

"Claire, please, come lie back down" I just stand there and stare up at him. Suddenly my vision starts to blur and I grab onto the wall next to me, my eyes automatically closing. I feel myself sliding down the wall when someone puts their arms around me and I feel them carrying me, in long strides until they place me onto the bed, I open my eyes but my vision is still blurred, it seems like a few minutes until my eyesight returns to normal and I stare at the stranger, the doctor walks over and sits on the portable chair next to me, one of those you usually find in an office.

"Hello Claire, I'm Doctor Hogan, do you remember where you are?" He asks before shining a light in my eyes. I slowly nod my head.

"What year is it Claire?" He questions, the answer pretty obvious.

"It's 2013" I say, fully confident in my answer.

"Yes, well done Claire" The doctor continues to ask me various obvious questions such as who the president is, I seemed to remember most general knowledge questions but when he began to ask more personal questions about my life, my school, boyfriends, family, I had no idea, why can't I remember anything?I couldn't even remember who my parents were. I feel tears flooding down my cheeks and I turn to face the wall, embarrassed, ashamed. The doctor asks more questions but I don't reply, there is no point, I try hard to block out the world and the nightmare I'm in, I pinch my arm, just in case their is any hope that I could wake up from this nightmare, after a few minutes of the doctor trying to get me to turn around I hear him leave, I sigh in relief but then I realize that the stranger hasn't left, my body tightens.

"Claire, honey, please turn around" I ignore his request and gently he turns me over with his hands and crouches down and stares into my eyes.

"Claire, I'm Shane, Eve and Michael are going to come to the hospital, they are on their way now, ok?" I just stare back at him, completely unaware of who these people are.

"Claire, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to push the door so hard, I just needed to talk to you, before it was too late, I needed to get you back before Charlie-" As soon as I heard that name my head shot up, Charlie, I know that name, I know him, he was a boy right?

"What is it Claire?" He asks me.

"Charlie, I know that name."


	10. Chapter 9

Claire's P.O.V

The stranger (Shane, is that what he said his name was?) mouth drops open as I say this, if it fell any further it would hit the ground! I saw anger fill his eyes and his fists curled into a ball, he jumps up from his squat and stars to pace up and down the side of my bed. He lets out a growl and pushes a tray of medical equipment onto the floor. He turns towards me.

"Claire, why him? When Michael told me about what happened I couldn't believe you had met someone else, I didn't even believe him! You only just met him, for god's sake Claire, I love you, remember me Claire!" He places his hands on my shoulders and shakes me, it makes my head feel even worse and I pull away from him.

"Remember me Claire, please" He whispers.

"I'm sorry, I just can't, I don't know why, I'm sorry" I mumble as I cower behind the covers, afraid of what he might do.

He storms out the room, the door slamming behind him. I put my head in my hands and begin to cry.

Shane's P.O.V

It took a few days before Claire was discharged, still no improvement, the doctor is hopeful that she will make a full recovery and eventually regain her memory. She doesn't remember anyone, she hasn't mentioned Charlie again, I don't know whether it's because she's scared of how I might react or because she doesn't really recognizes him, it was just a spur of the moment. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, i couldn't control myself, it's as if my emotions went numb. Claire's stayed in her room ever since the accident, she doesn't come down, she also doesn't like it when anyone goes to her, occasionally she will use the bathroom or get some food but apart from that none of us see her much. The doctor has given her some tablets to help her sleep, I sometimes it in with her while she sleeps, she's so fragile and elegant and I long to wrap my arms around her. None of this would have happened if I hadn't of gotten drunk and cheated on her, it's all my fault!

That day I heard a knock at the door, it was just me and Claire at home, I've been taking time off work to be home with her, incase she remembers something or doesn't want to stay in her room alone. I walk over the the door and open it, I don't recognize the person at the door.

"Hello, is Claire home?" He asks, he has a distinctive British accent, one all the chick dig.

"Who wants to know?" I question.

"Charlie, Charlie Johnston" He replies, oh so this is him, the one who stole my Claire.

"Oh, well she is here but she's been in hospital recently and isn't well enough for visitors.

"Yes, I know, I here someone pushed her, was it you?" I clench my fists, he's obviously testing me.

"No one pushed her it was an accident" My words come out stiff, I take a threatening step forward.

"Ok I'm sorry mate, do you know when she will be well enough for visitors?"

Claire's P.O.V

I hear noises from downstairs, curious I slip a jumper over my pyjama bottoms and vest, carefully pulling it over my head. I comb my hair with a brush I found on the side and quietly sneak down the creaky staircase. Their was a boy at the door, he was beautiful, Shane was pretty gorgeous but he was just breath taking.

"Ok I'm sorry mate, do you know when she will be well enough for visitors?"

Both heads turn towards me as I hit the creaky step. I give a fake smile and continue down the stairs.

"I, uh sorry, I just wanted a glass of water" I really did not think this through.

"Hey Claire, it's Charlie" It's that name again, it seems to ring a bell in my head as if my brain is screaming at me

"Uh, Hi" I say shakily, I head towards the kitchen, I open the cupboard and grab a glass before filling it with ice cold water. My vision blurs over and my hand realizes the glass, it smashing just before my feet.

Suddenly both boys were at my side, both place their hands around my waist to support me and carefully help me up the stairs before placing me in the bed.

"Claire, Claire are you ok?" Shane asks, stroking my hair, I flinch away from him, he lets out a long frustrated sigh.

"I'm fine Shay, thank you" His eyes drop to the ground as I say this.

"It's Shane Claire, remember?" He says quietly.

"Oh yeah, I'm really sorry Shane, I just forgot again sorry" Charlie looks slightly confused and looks to Shane for information.

"Claire are you ok? Is she ok Shane" He asks, he seems worried, that's sweet I suppose.

"She's fine Charlie, she lost her memory when she hit her head, the doctor said it is likely to return." His tone is snappy and angry, I notice the tension in the room. Charlie walks over to me and sits on the bed.

"Claire, I'm sorry baby, it will be ok soon" He say softly, Shane pulls his arm.

"You should go, Claire needs to rest"

"Yes, of course, bye Claire, call me if you need anything or if your just lonely, I promise I will answer." Shane lets out a frustrated grow. I smile at him, wave and nod before he leaves the room.

"Claire, I'm just gonna have a shower, shout if you need anything, I will be about fifteen minutes." I nod my head.

Shane's P.O.V

I walk out the steamed bathroom and head to Claire's room, I knock on the door gently.

'Claire, can I come in?" I panic when I get no reply, I open the door to find Claire's bed empty.


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry this is quite a boring chapter:( anyone have any ideas what could happen next? I'm stuck for ideas:( xx

Claire's P.O.V

I needed some fresh air to help me think, maybe it would help me remember who I was, I'm sick of being stuck in someone's life I don't recognize. I hear the shower turn on and I quickly get dressed into some jeans and a top I found in the cupboard in the room, wellI guess it's my room isn't it? I put on a pair of brown ankle boots and a jumper then head down the stairs. I open the large front door, I stare out into the dark, I didn't realize the time! Eve and Michael and working until late so it was just me and Shane. When you are stuck in a house you seem to lose track of time, every day feels the same.

I step outside the door and I am met with a huge chill, a shiver is sent through my body. I step further into the dark oblivion that is Morganville. It's extremely quiet outside, I think I'm probably the only person out at night. I aimlessly walk down the streets in search of something to do, maybe I should have told Shane where I was going, oh well, it's too late now. Suddenly a cold hand spins me around.

"Little Claire, you really shouldn't be out this time of night, come on let's get you home" I stare up at his face, he's a pale man, oddly good looking with long brown hair, however his clothing choice is fairly strange.

"Who are you?" I stay, stepping back from the man.

"Oh yes, Amelie informed me of your memory loss. I'm Myrnin, I'm your boss." I'm cautious at first but my body tells me to trust him.

"Okay, let's get you home Little Claire" I nod.

We begin to walk back to the house when Myrnin grabs my arm and pulls me to his side, I look up at him in question and see two sharp fangs sink down for his gums, his eyes turning red. I gasp and step away from him, I begin to run away from the creature when he zooms to my side. How can he run so fast?

"Little Claire, you must not panic, trust me" He says this followed by a hiss into the darkness. I try again to escape from him but he scoops me up and we zoom into the distance, my head begins to spin and I feel sick.

Soon enough we are back at the house and once inside the man places takes me into the living room and places my on the sofa before wrapping a warm blanket around me. I cower into the far corner of the sofa.

"Claire, I am just going to use my mobile telephone to phone Shane, I suspect he's out looking for you." I nod.

Myrnin's P.O.V

After bringing Claire home, I call the boy, while I wait for him to pick up I stare at her, she looks so helpless, she looks so scared. Obviously by her reacted she has no memory of the dangers of Morganville, she is so scared of me, like she was the first time she was assigned to be my assistant, I can hear her heart rate increase as I come nearer to her. The boy finally picks up.

"Hello? Claire?" He practically screams in my ear, irritating my delicate vampire hearing.

"Hello, it's Myrnin, Claire is at home, don't worry she is safe, no thanks to you" I hear him growl into the phone.

"I'm on my way" The phone clicks off.

Claire's P.O.V

The creature enters the room, I shuffle further into the sofa and bury my head beneath my arms, I can hear him walking towards me.

"Shane's on his way back now Claire, are you feeling ok?" He asks.

"Yeah" I whimper, I hear the door slam open and my head shoots up, I see Shane standing in the doorway as he see's me relief fills his face, shortly turned into anger, he starts to charge towards me, I hide under the covers and turn away.

"Claire, where have you been? I come out the shower to find you gone! Do you know how worried I've been, anything could have happened to you! You know better than to go outside in Morganville at night!" He practically screams, I jump up and sprint up the stairs, my eyes leaking tears, I slam the door shut and cry to myself. I hear them screaming at each other but I block out the world and gently my eyes flutter shut.


	12. Chapter 11

Claire's P.O.V

I wake up but this time I'm not in my bedroom in the glass house, I look around me and after a few minutes I'm still unfamiliar with my surrounds, I get out of the large bed and quietly sneak towards the door. I quietly pull down the handle and open the door, I step out and suddenly hear a laugh.

"Young Claire, you are finally awake" Oh no, it's him, it's the creature, why am I here? I back away and am about to head back into the bedroom when the creature zooms towards me. He pushes me gently to the small corner of the room, which has been converted into a kitchen.

"Here, I have made you breakfast, you would be extremely proud of my if your remember who I was, you see I haven't cooked in centuries." He says, clapping his hands together in excitement. I stare down at the meal, it's not even distinguishable but my tumble begins to make noises and I take the food. He leads me to a small table with two chairs around it, he pulls my chair and gestures for me to sit down, taking a seat next to me. I manage to get my chair across to the other side to be as far as possible, I see a hurt expression on his face.

"Ah yes, obviously you must be scared of me but I promise you young Claire I may be a vampire but-" My mouth drop open and I whimper, he stops his sentence and we both freeze staring at each other. I quickly get up from my chair and back away from the table but in a flash he is in front of me, I begin crying uncontrollably and he takes slower steps towards me but I keep walking backwards but I trip and stumble forwards into him, he uses his strong arms to lift me up but I push him away and curl up into a little ball on the floor.

"Please, please don't hurt me, please" I mutter over and over again. He crouches down beside me and places a hand on my back but I flinch away.

"Dear Claire, I would not hurt you, of course I would never" I just stare up at him, my eyes wide, my mouth trembling.

"W-w-why am I h-h-here" I whimper.

"Me and the rest of the glass house residents decided that if you could stay here I could monitor your condition and search for a cure to help you, it's not for long, I am very clever you know." He says the last part with a huge grin and I can't help but let out a small laugh. His grin widens even further when I do this, I know he's a v-v-vampire but seems to know me, my body is telling me to trust him, like it did with Charlie. He gets up and offers his hand to me, I take it and we go back to eating breakfast.

The day goes rather quickly unlike the endless hours at home, it was, well fun. Myrnin did a few tests and then he told me a bit about myself, he showed me some videos apparently I had recorded once of the two of us when we were messing about in the lab, he told me all about the vampires and he trusted me with knowledge, Shane didn't do this, he seemed to think that if I knew anything then it would make my condition worse. He told me some stories of his past and mine, turns out I'm quite clever. We ordered some take out pizza which was delicious before my eyes became heavy and I noticed myself drifting to sleep sprawled on the sofa whilst Myrnin was finishing off some work, before I knew it the darkness had consumed me.

Shane's P.O.V

I wonder how Claire's doing? I feel horrible about how I reacted last night, she didn't know about the vampires, she didn't know that going out would be so dangerous, I'm going to try and keep it so she doesn't know about the vampires, I have no idea how she would react, I just hope Myrnin can come up with a suitable lie to explain his actions yesterday, he can't be that stupid to tell her! I'm worried about her, what if she's having a horrible time, scared out of her mind. I banish the thoughts, no, Myrnin will help her, she needs to be there.

Claire's P.O.V

I awoke the next morning and practically fly out of bed, I can't wait to spend another day with Myrnin, he teaches me so much about the world that I could never expect to imagine, he's like a brother, trying always to cheer me up! It's the first time since the accident that I actually feel happy! I fling the door open.

"MYRNIN, I'm awake and I am starving, what's for breakfast-" I spot a group of pale creatures - no vampires in the lab, I automatically stiffen.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise-" I mumble barely able to force the words out of my mouth.

"Oh it's quite alright young Claire, come, sit" I stiffen as he gets up from his chair and leads me to it, gesturing for my to sit, I cautiously sit on the edge of the chair. I am met with a beautiful woman, pale, with her long blonde hair tied in almost a crown on her head, behind her a older man is standing, he had long hair tied in a pony tail, he reminds me of a hippie, he doesn't smile. At the doors of the room two more..vampires.. are standing, they look like bodyguards, are they here for me, I panic, I hear my heart race increasing and the hippie lets out a low chuckle, can he hear that? Myrnin places his hand on my shoulder.

"Claire, this is Amelie, she is the founder of Morganville." He says, the woman smiles again.

"Hello Claire, are you feeling better?" She asks, I try to form words but fright over takes me and I just stare at her with my mouth open.

"Yes, Claire is feeling a lot better, she still suffers from memory loss however" Myrnin lucky answers for me, I manage a small smile.

"Claire, this is Oliver" The man smirks at me, again I just stare.

"Well, we must be going now, I hope you regain your memory soon Claire" She says, I smile back. She and Myrnin walk to the opposite side of the lab and begin whispering, leaving just me and Oliver, for the short duration of the time in which Myrnin and Amelie are talking(well whispering) he just stares at me smirking, creepy huh, he then walks over to the fridge, I follow him with my eyes and he takes out, wait what is that, I stare in horror as I watch the pale monster sink his fangs into something that looks like a blood bag, the red liquid pours into his mouth and I sprint to the bathroom, nausea taking over my body. I hear him chuckle as I exit.


	13. Chapter 12

Claire's P.O.V

A few minutes after I threw up Myrnin came in and began rubbing my back, holding my hair up as I continued to replay the scene which I just witnessed. Myrnin explained that it was a natural reaction. I began to feel better after a while, Myrnin took me into the lab and ran a few more tests on my brain, while we were waiting for the results I decided I wanted to challenge Myrnin's vampire abilities.

We began with speed, I timed him as he would race back and forth down the lab, increasing the speed which we decided would be our independent variable, I recorded notes in a book Myrnin gave me, we continued and I tested other powers like strength, I actually had another great day with Myrnin and was too busy to notice a knock at the door, I also didn't realize Myrnin leave my side and are continued to aimlessly chat about my results. I finished my sentence and waited for Myrnin to reply but when I didn't hear from him I automatically turned to the door to see him and Shane staring at me, Shane looked angry, hurt, I wonder why.

"Claire, we are going home!" He says, raising his voice, I just shake my head, I don't want to leave, I prefer it here, I like Myrnin, he treats me like a proper person, not a broken toy that needs to be fixed. I hear Myrnin let out a low chuckle.

"Come on Claire" he says, walking towards me.

"I don't want to go back to the Glass House, Myrnin and me haven't finished, I want to get better Shane!" I scream at him when he grabs my arm and begins dragging me towards the door.

"Claire, I come here and find out that he's told you about the vampires, about everything, he shouldn't have done this Claire, it wasn't his place. We are going home, whether you like it or not." He said, grabbing my other arm, Myrnin begins to rush towards me, Shane puts his hand out.

"Myrnin, don't come any closer, you have already done enough, don't you understand she doesn't need this at the moment, she needs to rest, recover, how is she gonna do that if you keep her awake at night with nightmares about stupid vampires. I can't believe you introduced her to Amelie let alone Oliver, this is messed up, even for you!" He screams, I see Myrnin take a step back, defeated, as if he realizes he shouldn't have said that but he was right to tell me, I silently plead with him, I don't want to go back there, I can't stand the endless hours of sitting alone, bored. I struggle against shane, screaming at him to leave me alone, I manage to get him to let so and I sprint out the door, my bare feet pounding against the warm gravel sidewalk. Shane manages to catch up to me and he wraps into a hug, I frantically kick at him, I want to remember, I can't stand it any more, I fall to the ground and curl up into a ball, tears falling from my face.

Claire's P.O.V

I wake the next morning back at the Glass House, unlike other days I've spent here I decide today is the day I remember, I'm determined to. I swing open both of the cupboard doors and frantically thrust many clothes aside, my mind confused as to why I would buy some of the things. After putting on some underwear, I find a short floral skirt and slide it just over my hips, zipping it up, I locate a small navy blue strapless vest, matching the flowers on the white skirt. I slip on some small brown casual pumps and a cute brown jacket and head to the bathroom, after a few minutes searching through the cupboard I locate the makeup, lucky I remember how to make myself presentable, I'm sick of pajamas! I carefully apply some light foundation, bronzer and some mascara to my face and use a brush to comb through my long brown hair. I look much better than usual and a smile appeals on my face.

I skip out the bathroom and down the stairs, my face glowing as I head to the front door, I am about to open it when I hear someone come down the stairs behind me, busted, Shane is never going to let me go out. He stares at me for a bit before he begins to talk.

"Claire, you look nice, but where do you think you are you going?" I let out a long sigh.

"Shane, I don't want to be stuck in this house, I'm going out and you can't stop me" I say, holding my head high, smirking.

"Claire, where would you even go? I'm sorry, I think it's too soon, you need rest, go back upstairs, get changed and we can watch a movie." I stare at him, he's not going to ruin my day, I don't care.

"Fine then! I'm going upstairs to get changed, just leave me alone, don't bother coming up." His eyes drop to the ground as I say this, I can sense he doesn't like making me stay but he feels he has to, I can't work out my feelings towards him, my body usually sends me signals telling me whether to trust someone like Charlie and Myrnin but sometimes my heart aches for him as if I'm, well as if I should love him, and then others I get this burning feeling, anger, hatred. Anyway I head up the stairs and close my door, leaning against it while I grab the notebook Myrnin, I scrawl down a note to Shane - '_Shane, sorry I left, but I have to get out of this house for a bit, maybe seeing some of the town will help me remember again, please don't come looking for me, I will be back before sundown and I will watch out for the vampires, I've got my phone so if I'm in trouble I'll make sure you're the first to know. Claire." _- I leave the note on the bed, placing a book on the corner of it and I slide the window open and peer down, the drop's not that high but I certainly wouldn't make the jump without breaking a few bones, thats when I spot a decorate white ladder, climbing the side of the house occupied by tangled flowers, I slip out the window, carefully placing my foot only the ladder, one by one I descend down the ladder until I reach the floor. I squeal in excitement as my feet touch the ground and I set off on my mystery tour of Morganville.

After wandering around the streets I finally come across a shop as I enter I am met by a beautiful smell, is that coffee? I push past people to find the counter, I wait to be served, it took me a while to decide what I wanted, the lady at the counter stared at me impatiently until I finally went with my gut feeling of a mocha, I pay for the drink and squeeze my way over to the last empty table, it took a while before I realized who was standing watching me in the corner and then I see him, it's Charlie, I smile at him and he waves, pushing past a group of what looks like college boy and pulls a chair up to my table.

"Hey Claire" He says in his soft, gentle British tone.


	14. Chapter 13

Written an extra long chapter as I've gone past 1000 views..woo!:)..if I get 10 more reviews I will write another long chapter! Hope you like this one guys xx

Claire's P.O.V

"Oh hey Charlie" I say, I can't help but feel awkward about him, I have no idea who this boy is, how I used to act. I picked up a bit of Shane's Personality being around him 24/7 but I've only been around Charlie once and it wasn't really and introduction.

"So Claire, what are you doing out, thought Shane wanted to keep you in that house?" He smirks as he says this, from the way he speaks about Shane I can sense they don't get along, I wonder why?

"I thought I would get some fresh air, check out the town, I was bored of that house"

Shane's P.O.V

I don't regret not letting her go out, I don't know what I would do with myself if she got hurt, it would be my fault. It's been a few hours since she went to her room, she's been awfully quiet, she must be hungry it's gone lunch time. I make her a grilled cheese sandwich and I grab a coke from the fridge, then place it on a tray and slowly walk up the staircase. I knock on her door and wait for a reply but I hear nothing, she's angry at me.

"Claire, can I come in? Claire?" I ask, still no reply, I slowly open the door and panic hits me as I see she's not in her room, the window open, the breeze flying through the house. I spot the note on her bed and clasp it in my hands, how could she do this to me? I try her cellphone, no answer, I call Myrnin, she's not there. I run downstairs and fly through the door, slamming it on my way out. I sprint through the streets, constantly on the look out her, I visit TPU but she's not there, I head to Common Grounds and when I turn the corner I spot her walking out with him, Charlie,she's in fits of laughter, like she was with Myrnin, like she's sometimes like with Eve and even Michael, but never me, angry boils up in me and I storm towards them.

She stops giggling the minute she sees me and freezes on the spot, her eyes staring at her feet, she's scared of me, hurt fills me and sadness takes over, I replace the pointless emotion with anger. Charlie is the first to speak.

"Hey Shane" He says, moving protectively in front of Claire, I must look angry, I only want to protect her.

"Move out the way Charlie, I'm taking Claire home now" I look at Claire, silently pleading with her to not make me look like the bad guy.

"Shane, Charlie was just going to show me around town, take me to some of the 'sights' of Morganville" She says, hope in her eyes.

"Claire, I don't think-"I begin to say before he cuts me off.

"It's fine Shane, theres nothing to worry about, I'll look after her, she's with me, she'll be safe" Ugh, but that's the problem, I don't want her with you, I know that Claire's stubborn and no matter what I'll do she will find some way to go out, probably on her own, at least if she's with him I know she'll be safe.

"Fine, but you have to be back before dark, if your not I'm coming out to find you" A huge smile covers her face and she lets out a short squeal, she runs up to me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Thanks Shane" They walk into the distance, I can see her laughing at sometimes he's told her and I sigh.

Claire's P.O.V

I've had an amazing day, we've been everywhere in Morganville, Charlie's been amazing company, we've gone out to a little restaurant for dinner, it's one of those diner sort of restaurants and I sit opposite Charlie in the booth, we chat for what seems like hours until I notice the sun going down. We walk of the restaurant and wander back home, it takes about fifteen minutes and we stop outside the gate which leads to the Glass House.

"Thanks for this by the way, I know this must have been kinda boring for you but I think it's helped, I know so much more about myself now, that's what I wanted."

"No Claire, thank you, I've had a great day with you" I stare into his eyes and dreams fill me, he makes me feel complete, makes my life worth living, he helps me take risks, out of the spur of the moment I reach forward and kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck, crap, maybe I shouldn't have done that, but I'm relieved when he kisses me back, places his hands on my back and moving them up to my hair, playing with it as we kiss, I'm lost in the moment, his kisses are beautiful, special, they make my stomach fill with butterflies and my heart race. It's a while before we stop, we don't willingly break apart but we instantly pull away when we the door open.

Shane's P.O.V

I drop my shoulders and I can feel my eyes filling with water, my body feels numb and my head starts to pound, my heart feels as if it's been ripped out my chest, I understand now, her anger when she cheated on me. The worst part about this is that I can't even react, I caused this when I cheated on her, which led to her meeting him, her memory loss, her loneliness, it's my fault, I can't even be angry, she doesn't remember me and even if she did she broke up with me, that's what hurts the most. She waves bye to Charlie and walks past me and into the house, she heads to the kitchen, sadly I have to follow her and continue making chili.

"Hey Shane" She says whilst I continue to cook, keeping my head down while she opens a coke.

"Claire" I say whilst nodding my head.

Claire's P.O.V

Did he see me kiss Charlie? Is that why he's acting like this. Of course he did, he was standing right there Claire, how stupid are you? I sigh, I didn't mean to upset him but I don't know where we stand, was he my boyfriend? Best friend? Friend? Enemy? He's never told me about my relationship with anyone, I think he's trying to protect me or maybe it's his way of coping, figuring that he doesn't need to bother explaining, I'll remember soon, but I've given up hope, I pretended like everything Charlie did for me today helped, even telling myself that, thinking that but I know now it didn't, I feel less attached to this Claire character than I did before.

I've been standing in silence in the kitchen for about five minutes now, balancing my weight on one of the stone surfaces, watching carefully and trying to take notes on how Shane makes the chili, it's delicious.

"Claire, why did you kiss him? Charlie, why did you kiss Charlie?" He says, his voice overflowing with sadness.

"I, uh, well to be quite hounest I don't know, it was in the spur of the moment. Charlie he treats me normally not like some fragile all that could break at any second. He trusts me with knowledge and I was lonely, he's open with me, he helps me take risks, helps me figure out who I am." I say, trying to stay calm and make sure I don't seem angry, I'm not angry, just confused.

"Claire, I do trust you, I just don't want to confuse you, if I do tell you things you be more complicated when you remember what-" I interrupt him and shake my head.

"But Shane, that's the thing, I don't think I'm going to remember." I see horror spread across his face.

"But I heard you tell Eve, you said you were getting better, your memory coming back a little" His eyes drop and I see his eye cover with tears but he manages to hold them back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want any of you to worry, I know you all worry, I think it's getting worse though, I used to have these feelings to tell me what I felt about people but there gone now, I just need to face that and start living a new life, you need to face it to Shane, I'm sorry" I watch his face as it drops and tears begin to fall from his eyes, he sobs loudly. He places his hands around me and pulls my into a hug, I hug him back.

"I'm so sorry Claire, I didn't mean to make you feel so alone, I thought I was protecting you. I love you Claire, you know that right? No you don't, I've never told you. You were my girlfriend and I loved you, this is all my fault Claire, I hate myself for what's happened to you." He sobs, I stroke his hair to calm him down.

"shhh, shh, it's fine Shane." I carefully pull him down onto my lap on the floor and lie against the side of the fridge, suddenly I become tired and before we both know it we've fallen asleep, him on my lap.


End file.
